


3 A.M. EST

by G4Y



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, and the natural flow of things led it to be this, jashawn week 2020, this sort of just...happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G4Y/pseuds/G4Y
Summary: Shawn calls Jasmine when she gets off work every day. It’s a little complicated.Written for Day 1 of Jashawn Week 2020! The prompt was “Sleep”, which I was hype for even though I had no idea what to do for it!
Relationships: Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama)
Kudos: 9





	3 A.M. EST

Jasmine shakily pruned a hanging wisteria as the minutes moved closer and closer to 5pm AEST; closing time for her shop. She tried to be as gentle as possible with her nerves, but after she inevitably pulled her tenth healthy leaf out of the plant, she gave up on messing with it and went over to the front of the shop. She checked the street outside for anyone making an obvious beeline for her shop before flipping the door sign to show they were officially closed for the day.

She grabbed the broom she keeps behind the counter and swept up any loose petals that had made their way to the floor during the day, trying to think of what to say when Shawn would call in the next minute. She sometimes feels almost silly that she’s worried about this- as though every other teenager on Earth isn’t doing the same thing. But Shawn isn’t just some random teenager. He has injuries from Total Drama he needs to heal from- and  _ surgeries  _ he needs to heal from on top of those injuries. She leans her head against the broom and sighs. She knows Shawn isn’t stupid and that he can handle himself. But that doesn’t stop her from worrying about him.

She hears her phone play “Zombie” in one of the pockets of her apron; Shawn’s ringtone. She sets aside the broom and pulls out her phone. A picture of Shawn covers the screen as the device waits for her to accept the call. The circles under his eyes are so dark. She quickly slides her thumb across the screen, pulls the phone up to her ear, and says the first thing that comes to mind.

“You know you don’t have to call me every day when I get off work, Shawn,” Jasmine said, foregoing their usual greetings. No noise came out from Shawn’s end. Shit. She bit the inside of her cheek and took a shallow breath in through her nose. She hadn’t meant to sound accusatory, but that was...hard to not do when she was, in fact, accusing Shawn of something.

An ocean away, Shawn felt his throat close at Jasmine’s words. This conversation always seemed to happen, eventually, when he started any kind of relationship.  _ Shawn, you mad lad, do you ever sleep? Oh Shawn, you’re too much. Haha, Shawn, knowing you, you probably don’t even need sleep to function.  _ He quietly cleared his throat and tried to sound as not-tired as possible. “It’s fine, I’m always awake at this time. And I want to call you when I know you’re not busy.” He reflected on that last sentence for a second and added, “I get to talk to you for longer.”

Jasmine shifted her weight at the reply. He definitely answered her question, but he definitely knew what this was really about. That’s fine. She’s not afraid of being direct if he’s going to try and run away from it.

“Shawn, when was the last time you slept for a full eight hours?” Jasmine asked into the phone, her voice low and even.

Shawn’s breath hitched at her tone. “I…” he started, trying to find an answer and comprehend Jasmine’s seriousness at the same time. “I...don’t know,” he offered. He could feel his heart thrumming in his chest.

Jasmine quirked her eyebrows at how oddly subdued Shawn was at her words. It was a weird response, but...not unwelcome. Jasmine spoke in the tone again. “Try and give me an estimate, Shawn.” She heard him breathe in that time. Okay. Okay, they would probably have to talk about that. Later, though. Right now Jasmine’s only goal was to get Shawn to take care of himself.

Shawn had stopped moving about a minute ago, standing barefoot and still in his kitchen while Jasmine talked to him. The tile was cold beneath his frozen feet, but his brain barely registered it. “Maybe a couple weeks ago,” he hoarsely whispered. The grogginess he’d been trying to hide had made its way into his voice, but he couldn’t seem to care.

Jasmine held in her sigh of disappointment. “Okay. We’re going to get you to bed tonight,” Jasmine said. “First things first- do you have coffee right now?”

Shawn suddenly became acutely aware of the death grip he had on the handle of his mug, which still had steam wafting off the top. “Yes-I mean, no, it’s tea, but I have it.”

“Hmmm…” Jasmine thought out loud, “you don’t usually drink tea. Is this something you want to save for later?”

It was unusual of him, but it was also something he wanted to save. It was one of his craft teas he would make when coffee started to repulse him. “Yeah,” he replied.

Jasmine thought for a moment. “...Okay, here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to pour your tea into a thermos that has a lid, and put that in the fridge. Then I want you to wash the mug that you had the tea in and leave it to dry. Put your phone down for now, but come back and tell me when you’re done, okay?”

Shawn nodded before remembering that Jasmine can’t see him. “Okay,” he confirmed, and put his phone down on the counter. He didn’t really think about the movements as he did them, he was more or less drifting from task to task. It took him a couple seconds after leaving the mug in the drying rack to realize he finished. He went back to the counter and picked up his phone.

“I...uh. I’m done.”

“That’s good, you did very good,” Jasmine answered. “I’m going to tell you to do one last thing, but I’m going to hang up before you do it, so you need to text me when you’re done, okay?”

“Okay,” Shawn replied, feeling a little bit lighter at the praise.

“I need you to go lay down in your bed, and I need you to do whatever you need to in order to fall asleep. Can you try doing that for me, please?” Jasmine not-so-much asked Shawn as she did order him.

“...I can try,” Shawn said, already on his way to his bedroom.

“Good. Text me when you wake up,” Jasmine said one final time before hanging up the call. She exhaled for a long time until she made herself start moving again to lock up the store.

At 11pm, her phone buzzed, and she smiled as she read the messages on the screen.

**_Shawn_ ** _ : finished sleeping. thank you for...that.  _

**_Shawn:_ ** _ Goodnight, Jasmine. Talk to you tomorrow  _


End file.
